1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined guide structure and discharge conduit for a submersible pump vertically shiftable between a lower, operating position and an upper position for maintenance. The guide structure comprises an integral pair of spaced, upright, U-shaped guides which slidably capture an outlet flange of the pump and the guides include flexible wall portions to accommodate movements of the pump flange in a direction laterally of the longitudinal axis of the guides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Submersible pump systems are widely used in a variety of applications such as low pressure wastewater systems wherein the pump is installed within a subgrade tank for pumping effluent to overlying gravity pipes or secondary treatment facilities. Although submersible pumps are designed to operate reliably over extended periods of time, there are nevertheless occasions where the pump must be removed from the tank for servicing. As can be appreciated, it is thus greatly preferable to provide a means for enabling a worker to lift the pump from the tank without bodily descending into the latter.
Consequently, a variety of guide structures and rail systems for submersible pumps have been proposed in the past. Desirably, the guide structure should cause the pump to be readily lowered into the medium to be pumped and also effect a secure and tight coupling between the pump outlet and a discharge conduit typically fixed within a lower portion of the tank. At the same time, the guide structure should facilitate disconnection of the pump outlet from the discharge conduit and enable lifting of the pump for subsequent removal and servicing. Preferably, the guide structure of larger pumping systems should accommodate the use of a rope and hoist to prevent muscular strain.
One example of a submersible pump assemblage is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,495 to Blum, wherein an outlet flange of a pump unit slidably engages a pair of opposed, U-shaped, upright channels which guide the pump toward a position adjacent a discharge pipe. A somewhat similar concept is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,898 to Ihara.
However, known submersible pump guide systems are constructed from a multiplicity of components which each must be positioned relative to each other and fixed to the tank in order to provide secure and precise positioning of the pump in its lowermost, operational disposition in communication with a discharge conduit. Furthermore, past guide structures do not generally accommodate lateral movement of the pump during lifting and consequently a hoist, if used, must be properly oriented with respect to the pump's center of gravity to facilitate true, vertical lifting of the pump without binding of the latter against the guide structure.